Out of Control
by Carcrasher88
Summary: When the Krusty Krab explodes mysteriously, Mr. Krabs is forced to give Spongebob a paid vacation. When him and Sandy take a road trip alone, they discover that things can get out of hand in an instant. How will this change their lives? Read and review!
1. Mysterious Happenings

Out of Control

"BOOM"

"What was that?" says a drowsy Mr. Krabs.

"Oh, no! The Krusty Krab! It's been destroyed!"

He runs out of his house, and to his now destroyed restaurant.

"Arrgh...what could have caused this? Plankton's out of town, Spongebob's home. What could have it been?"

"I saw what happened." says Seth, who walks up behind him, seemingly injured by an explosion.

"What happened to my restaurant, Seth.?"

"I was just walking over to see Spongebob, and I walked by the place, and suddenly, the place blew up right next to me. I think when the blast blew me into the front of the Chum Bucket, I broke my arm."

"Hmmm...it seems the propane tanks exploded." says Mr. Krabs.

Suddenly, he notices a boat wrecked on the side of the road.

"What happened here? Who's boat is this?"

They look around and find the driver.

"Huh, what happened?" says Patrick.

"We were about to ask you the same thing, Pat."

"I was just driving by, and, BOOM, my boat gets blown into a rock." He groans in pain from the impact.

"You ok?"

"I think I need an ambulance."

"I'll go call one, Mr. Krabs, go call Spongebob."

"Ok."

[Ring tone]

"Uhhh....Spongebob?"

"Yeah, Mr. Krabs?"

"There's been an accident at the Krusty Krab. The place blew up, and blew Seth into the front of the Chum Bucket. He thinks he broke his arm. It also caused Patrick's boat to slam head on into a rock, he's on his way to the hospital."

"What's going to happen to the Krusty Krab?"

"We'll rebuild. I'm going to give you time off, based on the estimated time it'll take to rebuild, which might be a long time."

"Paid?"

"...yes..."

"Ok."

He hangs up.

"Great, now what do we do?"

"Meow."

"No, Gary, we're not moving out of town. Wait a minute! I've got an idea!"

[Ring Tone]

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"Oh, hi Spongebob."

"How's it going?"

"Ok, why?"

"Well...there's been an accident."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, the Krusty Krab blew up, it blew Seth into the front of the Chum Bucket, and caused Patrick's boat to crash into a rock."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Great, just great. Your place of work is gone, my cousin was nearly blown to bits, and Patrick's in the hospital."

"Well, the doctor said Pat will be ok, Mr. Krabs gave me time off while they rebuild, and even though Seth thought he broke his arm, he didn't."

"Well, what do we do now?"

"I've got an idea. Let's fire up my boat, and get out of here, just the two of us!"

"Ok, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Ok, see ya then, Sandy."

End Chapter 1


	2. Leaving Town

Out of Control Chap. 2

Outside Spongebob's house, the next day.

"Ok, Seth, keep Patrick in the house, and keep an eye on him." instructs Spongebob.

"Don't forget to keep the dome clean, and don't mess with ANY of my experiments while I'm gone." orders Sandy.

"Ok, Sandy, don't get your tail in a bunch."

"Well, that's everything." Spongebob says as he closes the trunk of his boat. "It's time to hit the road!"

They drive away into the early morning.

"So, where first, Spongebob?"

"A little town up north called Clam Bay."

"Clam Bay? Never heard of it."

"Well, after we're done there, you won't forget it, trust me!"

"What are you getting at, Spongebob? You're not gonna get us in trouble, are ya?"

"No, but we're gonna have the time of our lives!!!"

"Ok. Hey, could you put the radio on?"

"Sure."

[Static]

"You're listening to KLAM, Clam Bay Radio 105.7 FM! This is DJ Barnacle Jim, and this is KLAM Karaoke Night at The Clam Bay-ke on Broad St.! Tonight at 7:30!"

"Hmmm...Karaoke? Can we go, Spongebob?"

"Of course!"

"Ok."

They pull onto the on-ramp of Highway 565. There is a traffic jam.

"Hey, Spongebob? Could we put the top down?"

"Sure."

He presses the button that says "Lower Top".

"That's better."

Sandy puts her gold shades on.

"Oh, you brought those, didn't you?"

"Yeah, you got yours?"

"Of course I did!"

He takes his out of the boat's sunglass holder and puts them on.

"See?"

"Good. They say the sun's gonna be really bright today."

"Ok, good thing we have them."

They get out of the jam, and drive on. It's 9 am.

"It sure is a beautiful morning, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it sure is, Sandy."

She puts her arm around him as they cruise on. He looks at her, and then back at the road.

[Screech]

[Slam]

"What was that?" says Sandy, after a green boat skids across the highway in front of them, then slams into the guardrail.

"Let's stop and check it out."

They pull of to the side of the freeway.

"Are you ok?" They find a fish behind the wheel.

"Yeah, I'm ok."

"Ok, that's good. We'll just call the cops, and a tow truck."

[Dial Tone]

"Hello, you've reached Don's Towing, what's you're situation?"

"We have an accident on Highway 565, mile marker 350. Vehicle is a green 2004 Nelson Streamer, the boat went sliding in front of us, and slammed head-on into the guardrail."

"Ok, we'll send a tow truck immediately."

"Thanks."

He hangs up.

"Ok, I called for a tow. Sandy, did you call the police?"

"No need to, here comes one now!"

A Clam Bay police boat pulls up, and closes the right two lanes.

"We already called for a tow truck, so you don't have to."

"Good." say the officer as the tow truck pulls up. "Well, that was quick."

"Yeah, good thing I just got out of that traffic jam, officer." says the truck driver.

"You got that right!"

"You two can go, we have the situation under control."

"Ok."

"By the way, thanks for the help."

"No problem!"

They get back into the boat, shades on, and drive away.

"Wow, that was unexpected."

"I'm just glad we were able to help."

"True."

They drive into Clam Bay and get off of exit 156.

End Chapter 2


	3. On Stage

Out of Control Chapter 3

Clam Bay, The Clam Bay-ke, 6:59 pm

"Well, this is it." says Spongebob, as he gets ready to go on stage.

"Don't worry, I'll be right here to support you." says Sandy.

"Thanks."

"Next up, Spongebob Squarepants!" the announcer says.

"Well, here goes something."

He walks onto the stage.

"Ok, Spongebob, what song will you be singing tonight?"

"A song I wrote myself."

"Hmmm...looks pretty good. Good luck."

"Thanks."

[crowd cheering]

"Hey, everybody! I'm Spongebob, and this is a song I wrote, I hope you enjoy it!"

They said he was all talk.

But he proved them wrong.

They realized when he got up on stage,

And sang his song.

And he would rock

Rock all night long

He would play

Play all night.

And so...

The story goes.

He kept playing

Rocking the town

Everybody got excited

And started tearing the house down.

And he would jam

Jam all night long

He would sing

Sing all night.

And so...

The story goes.

And so the story goes.

And so the story goes.

And so the story goes.

Yeah...

The crowd cheers wildly.

"Spongebob!!!"

"Sandy, I did it!!!"

"You sure did, you've got a great voice, and I think you wrote yourself a hit. Just look at the crowd!" she points to the crowd.

The crowd is still cheering!

"Well, it looks like people really love my music."

…

"Sandy, why are you just standing there, looking at me like that?"

She grabs his right shoulder with her left hand, puts her right hand around his back, tipped him backwards, and laid a BIG kiss on his lips.

He falls over on the stage, and the crowd cheers even more than ever.

He looks up and sees Sandy on her knees, her hands on his, asking...

"Spongebob, are you ok?"

"Oh, yeah!" he says faintly.

They are still on the stage, after everyone has left.

"Where am I?"

"We're still at the Clam Bay-ke. You passed out after I....you know."

"Oh, yeah! That was one heck of a kiss. I had no idea you could do that!"

"Yeah....me neither..."

"I can't believe you did that in front of over 300 people." says the owner, as he walks over. "You've got one heck of a voice, Spongebob. I'm impressed."

"Thanks, I just wish I hadn't passed out, but that's beyond my control, I guess." He laughs.

"Yeah, I have no problem with that."

"Ok, Spongebob, where are we going next?"

"Oh, yeah! There's this city about 45 miles away, called Marble City."

"Well, what are we sitting here for? Let's go!"

They get into the boat, and head off for Marble City.

End Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Well, another chapter down, who knows how many to go (Seriously, I have no idea how long this one will go on for!) If you have any ideas for me to consider for the story, feel free to put them in your review!**


End file.
